1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impactors, and, more particularly, to surgical impactors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impactors are often used during surgery to help place and fixate implants within a patient. An impactor allows a surgeon to transfer force from a tool, such as a mallet, to the implant to better seat the implant within the patient. The surgeon must be careful when striking the impactor, as striking the impactor with excessive force can cause damage to the implantation site. The surgeon also does not usually know exactly how much force is being applied to the implant through the impactor, relying on experience to determine whether enough or too much force is being applied.
Load-limiting impactors are known that can limit or control the amount of force being transferred from the impactor to the implant. However, many of these load-limiting impactors are difficult to reset or only last for one excessive force strike.
What is needed in the art is a surgical impactor that can limit the force being applied through the impactor.